


Better Than the First Time

by lionessvalenti



Category: Suits (TV), White Collar
Genre: Community: comment_fic, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Nick's first kiss had been a thing of beauty. Six years later, Mike and Neal's first kiss is messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic prompt: Suits/White Collar, Mike/Neal, first kiss.

Mike and Nick's first kiss had been a thing of beauty.

They stood side-by-side on the the Empire State Building 86th floor observatory with their arms wrapped around each other, watching the sun set. A cool autumn wind blew around them, and they only snuggled closer together, chuckling about how touristy this was.

"But the view _is_ beautiful," Nick said.

Mike turned his face toward Nick and the corner of his mouth turned up in half a smile. "Yeah. It is."

Nick grinned -- his flashy, movie star smile that got people to trust him and fall for him. "You like me."

"Yes, I do," Mike replied without pretense.

Nick's smile subsided as he closed the small gap between them, pressing his lips to Mike's mouth. Mike reached up and pressed his hand to Nick's cheek.

They parted, but Mike didn't move his hand away. He gazed up at Nick, waiting for the next move.

Nick smiled. "Take me home with you," he said.

Mike nodded. "Yeah."

*

Mike and Neal's first kiss had been messy.

"Who the hell are you?" Mike asked. His eyes blazed with anger and Neal didn't think this was the time to tell him how _hot_ that was. "I don't see you for six years and imagine my surprise when I see your face on the front page of the paper. And now you're here. So is it Nick Halden or Neal Caffrey?"

Neal swallowed. There was a time and a place for charm and the con, and this wasn't it. "It's Neal," he said. "My name is Neal."

"And you're a felon. Yeah, I did my homework. Four years for bond forgery, but that's nothing compared to the number of crimes you're suspected in. Do you want a list? I know the entire list."

"I don't need a list."

"Were you playing me?" Mike asked. He was loud enough that the neighbors were probably listening in, about to bang on the walls, telling them to shut up.

"No," Neal replied. "I was playing Trevor. You... I didn't expect you. I mean, I had a girlfriend at the time." Kate had been understanding, because that's the kind of girl she'd been.

"But you needed me to vouch for you."

"No. I definitely didn't need your help. Trevor was an easy mark."

Mike made a face. "Do you think telling me how you scammed my best friend is going to endear me to you?"

"Because you never scammed anyone," Neal snapped. He ran his hands through his hair and took a slow, deep breath. "Look, Mike. Yes, I lied about my name and what I did for a living. But I didn't lie about anything important. I didn't lie about how I felt about you."

"That sounds like a line," Mike said, rolling his eyes.

"It's all a line," Neal replied. He stepped forward and cupped his hands around Mike's face. "You know the real me. Not a lot of people can say that."

Mike didn't push him away, but he didn't move closer, either. "Why should I believe you?"

"You're telling me there's no one in your life who's given you the benefit of the doubt when you probably didn't deserve it?"

Mike stared at him for a moment. "Yeah... yeah," he muttered, shaking his head. Then he grabbed Neal by the shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss.

Relieved, Neal sank into Mike's arms and surrendered. This first kiss might have been better than their first one.


End file.
